Data is stored on systems, and these systems require space as well as resources to manage the storage. Historically, much data was stored on local devices, such as tape and/or hard drives and removable media. As the need for data storage increases, remote data storage increases its appeal. Remote data storage reduces local space requirements and can help improve service with dedicated resources. Remote data storage further lends itself well to a customer/vendor relationship, wherein the vendor supplies the data storage to the customer.
As customer storage becomes more and more focused on archival storage and the necessity to reduce storage floor space/energy usage, off-site (leased) storage becomes more and more of a desirable option. However, customers still (and will always) have a requirement to have existing storage on site for performance and security reasons. Unfortunately any solution to have both on-site and off-site storage would require the system administrator to have to learn how to deal with both architectures, which are, inevitably, disparate in their operational procedures.
Historically, space efficient storage systems typically include more local storage than required, or purchased, by a user. In these systems, the unused storage can be unlocked with a remote command, or with a technician, but undesirably increase the cost of the system due to the presence of un-purchased or un-requested memory as well as the additional service costs.
It is therefore a challenge to develop strategies for data storage to overcome these, and other, disadvantages.